Unexpected Turn
by tydavislover
Summary: This is one of my first Carby's...Chapter 5 is up! ENJOY! Please r&r! Sorry for the delay!
1. Default Chapter

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything!***  
  
***Summary: What happens after the kiss?***  
  
Unexpected Turn  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Abby... I," Carter began as they pulled away from their passionate kiss. Abby just stared at him.  
  
"Oh God! Carter, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to," Abby began as she started backing away from him.  
  
"Abby, it's ok. I," Carter began. Abby groaned and rubbed her temples with her hands. She shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not! I don't want to ruin our friendship, by making a big mistake," Abby cired looking at Carter. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I thought you wanted it to happen," Carter said.  
  
"I did.... No, I didn't! Please, just forget it even happened! Carter, I didn't mean to kiss you like that! I am just scared," Abby said nervously. Carter nodded and stood up.  
  
"I know, Abby. We just got caught up in the moment. Wait what moment?" Carter asked with a slight smile. Abby smiled.  
  
"Thank you! You are one of my best friends, John! I don't want to ruin that, ok?" Abby asked. Carter nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Abby, I know I feel the sameway. We are just friends," Carter said. Abby nodded.  
  
"Yep. Just friends," Abby repeated feeling a little better. She didn't know how she felt about him, but she did know that she didn't want this to happen between them! They were too close to get together like this!  
  
"I wonder what's taking so long," Abby said after a few moments of silence. Carter shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I am sure it will be soon! I want to change," Carter groaned pulling on his sweaty shirt. Abby nodded.  
  
"I know. I feel the sameway," Abby sighed looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, Susan is comin'," Abby said seeing her walking towards the phone. Carter picked up the phone. He hung up a few minutes later and told Abby what was happening. She groaned.  
  
"Two freakin' weeks in here?" Abby asked loudly. Carter nodded.  
  
"Yeah. They need to run tests and stuff," Carter said. Abby groaned.  
  
"Chen, Pratt, and a of the paitents are here, too," Carter said. Abby nodded.  
  
"This completely sucks," Abby muttered sitting down in the gourney. Carter just watched as everyone began to exit the hospital. What happened between us, Abby? I thought it was going to go somewhere, but I guess not. He thought looking out the window.  
  
"I want to shower in my own apartment," Abby muttered to herself.  
  
"Yeah! I agree with that," Carter muttered back. They just sat in silence for a while.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.***  
  
***Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying this.... I konw it's probably wasn't what you were thinking, but I have lots of ideas for this story! Please review!***  
  
Unexpected Turn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are you glad everything is normal again?" Susan asked with a smile as Abby walked into the ER. Abby chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes! I am very happy. Two weeks in here with only five people. Yikes," Abby said as she walked into the lounge with Susan. It had been about two and a half weeks since the Small Pox scare.  
  
"So, how are things?" Susan asked. Abby glanced at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Abby asked. Susan smiled.  
  
"Oh come on, Abby. We all know you were in here with Carter. What happened?" Susan asked. Abby groaned.  
  
"Nothing happened! We are just friends! Ask Chen. She was with me the most these past two weeks," Abby said almost snapping at Susan. Susan jumped, noticing how touchy Abby was on the subject. She held her hands up.  
  
"Ok. Sorry, I just thought.... You know what? Nevermind," Susan said. Abby nodded.  
  
"Good, because happened and nothing ever will happen. We are too good of friends," Abby said. Susan nodded. Susan looked at Abby, she knew that Carter liked Abby, and Abby liked Carter, so why couldn't they get together, oh well, thought Susan to herself.  
  
"You are lucky to have such a good friendship," Susan said. Abby nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Abby said. Kerry popped her head into the lounge.  
  
"Let's go! We have an MVA coming in," she called and left. Susan and Abby hurried outside to meet the ambulance.  
  
***  
  
"10 milligrams of morophine to take the edge off and I want a chest x-ray and head CT," Susan said. Abby nodded and wrote it down in the chart. She adjusted the oxygen on the patient and checked his vitals again. After everything was taken care of she walked out of the room and took her gloves and scrubs off. She saw Carter and Pratt in a trauma room with the man's wife. She walked over up to the main desk.  
  
"Hey Abby, this guy says you promised him you would take his I.V. out about a half hour ago, since Weaver discharged him," Jerry said. Abby groaned.  
  
"Oh Mr. Jacobs," Abby said. She walked over to him and took care of him.  
  
"You been busy?" the elderly man asked. Abby nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I forgot about you," Abby said.  
  
"It's alright. I enjoy watching the different kinds of people who come in here," he said. Abby shook her head and chuckled slightly.  
  
"You married?" he asked. Abby shook her head.  
  
"No," Abby said.  
  
"You should. It's the best thing I ever did," Mr. Jacobs smiled. Abby smiled at him.  
  
"Ok. I'll remember that," Abby said as she stood up. She walked into the lounge again to get a cup of coffee, even though she would rather have some from across the street. She saw Carter and Chen talking at the table.  
  
"Hey Abby," Chen smiled.  
  
"Hey," Abby said pouring herself some coffee.  
  
"Did your guy make it?" Carter asked. Abby nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just had a laceration on his head and some broken ribs. What about the wife?" Abby asked. Carter shook his head.  
  
"She had a ruptured liver and a tension pnuemo and she didn't get air fast enough. She died up in surgery," Carter said softly. Abby sighed sitting down next to Chen.  
  
"Our first day back and it's starting out bad," Chen said shaking her head. Abby and Carter nodded in agreement. Chen left a few minutes later, leaving Carter and Abby alone together.  
  
"So do you feel clean now?" Carter teased. Abby nodded and chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes! I think I took like 10 showers when I got home," she chuckled. Carter joined in. They shared a laugh and then just looked at each other.  
  
To be continued...... 


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own anthing.***  
  
***Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated!! Thanks to Starbright again for helping me with this story!! I really appreciate your help and friendship!!  
  
Unexpected Turn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Carter walked into his house. He was so tired. Tonight had been an eventful one. He didn't know so many people get sick on him. First, a little kid, then an old lady, a teenager with an overdose, and then another kid. He groaned and walked into the kitchen. He looked through the mail and saw a letter from Northwestern. He frown.  
  
"Why are they sending me a letter?" he wondered aloud. He opened the envelope and and read the papers in it.  
  
"What the?" Carter began in surprise. They wanted him to work there, at Northwestern? He groaned. It had a number to call to set up an appointment or ask any questions. He sighed and put the papers on the counter. This was a huge shock to him. He had though about transferring to Northwestern in his first couple of years, but he had grown accustom to County. He loved it there. Everything was there for him. Or was it? He decided to go take a shower and get some sleep. He would call in the morning.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning, John," Carter's grandmother said, smiling at him as he walked into the dining room the next morning. John smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Morning, Gamma," he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry, but I saw the envelope from the hospital. Northwestern was it?" she asked softly. Carter nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was Northwestern," he said.  
  
"What did it say?" she asked curiously. Carter sighed and rubbed her hands over his face.  
  
"They want me to work for them. It's a really good opportunity, but I love it at County," Carter began. My friends are there, and Abby. He knew that there could be no more, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Gamma nodded and patted his hand.  
  
"What about that sweet young girl?" Gamma asked, referring to Abby. Carter chuckled slightly.  
  
"Abby? No, we are just friends. I have to call them today to ask some questions and maybe set up an appoinment," Carter said.  
  
"Do whatever you feel is right, John? I know you will make the right choice," Gamma said. She then stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"What is right, huh? Maybe it would be a good chance. I could get a lot more pay, meet new people," he began quietly to himself. He thought about it some more and realized that he would do it. Which scared him a little bit. He went and got the letter and dialed the number on it.  
  
"Hello. Yes, I'm John Carter. I got your letter in the mail. I would like to set up an interview," he began into the phone.  
  
***  
  
Later that day in the ER.  
  
"Hey Carter, going to get puked on again?" Gallant asked with a chuckle. Carter groaned.  
  
"God. I hope not," Carter muttered as he put his lab coat on. Gallant chuckled and left the room. Carter walked out into the ER.  
  
"Hey Jerry if someone calls for me, please get me," Carter said.  
  
"Oh expecting a call?" Abby asked as she walked over to them. Carter looked at her.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. What are you doing here before me?" he wondered.  
  
"My shift started two hours ago," she growled and gave him a chart.  
  
"Woman with poison ivy. She want to see a doctor," Abby said and walked away. Carter groaned.  
  
***  
  
Abby and Susan walked into the lounge, laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he thought he was going to have a baby," Susan chuckled. Abby nodded.  
  
"I know. He must be really crazy, if he thinks that," Abby laughed. They noticed Carter on the phone waving his hand. They stopped laughing and sat at the table next to him.  
  
"Great! Ok. So, next Wednesday at 2:30? Right. Ok. Thanks. Good bye," Carter said and hugn up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Susan asked with a smile.  
  
"A guy at Northwestern. I have an interview with them on Wednesday," Carter said simply and walked out of the room. Susan and Abby looked at each other in shock.  
  
"What?" they asked together running after him.  
  
To be continued....... 


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything!***   
  
***Author's note: I am so sorry for the delay! I've been so SO busy with school and work and volleyball! I promise to update sooner than I have been!! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please, review!***   
  
Unexpected Turn  
  
Chapter 4   
  
"Carter, what are talking about? What's the interview for? Are you leaving?" Susan asked frantically as she and Abby caught up to him. Carter turned and looked at them. Abby nodded and pointed to Susan.   
  
"What she asked," she said with a look. She was in shock. Was Carter going to leave? Carter sighed.   
  
"I don't want anyone to know," he said in a low voice. Abby and Susan looked at each other.   
  
"It's us, John!" Abby cried. Carter nodded.   
  
"I know. I just didn't want to say anything yet, as I haven't even had the interview yet," he replied.   
  
"Will you just get to the point, please?" Abby asked crossing her arms over her chest. Carter sighed and led them back into the lounge.   
  
"This is serious," Susan muttered to Abby as Carter closed the door behind them. Abby nodded and then looked at Carter.   
  
"Ok. Spill it," Abby and Susan said, making sure they were alone.   
  
"I have an interview on Wednesday for a position at Northwestern," Carter began. Abby and Susan both looked at him shocked by what he said.   
  
"A position?" Susan asked. Carter nodded.   
  
"Yeah. I got a letter in the mail yesterday saying that they wanted me and I think it'll be a great opportunity for me. I mean I wanted to go there before, but I ended up coming here instead. I think I'm gonna go for it," Carter said with a small smile. Susan sighed and Abby just stared at him.   
  
"But why do you want to go there? I thought you were happy here. I mean you know everyone and you're friends. You'll be closer to your grandmother..." Susan began. Carter shook his head.   
  
"She thinks it'll be a good opportunity for me, too and besides there isn't anything really tying me here, is there?" Carter asked looking at Abby, who adverted her eyes to the floor. She was still in shock. She always thought Carter would be at County forever.   
  
"Oh man, Carter, if you really want to go then good luck. I'll miss you," Susan said with a nod and a smile. Carter smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Susan. That means a lot," he said and then looked at Abby. Susan's pager went off and she groaned looking at it.   
  
"Oh damn. I have to go. See you later," she said and hurried out of the lounge. Carter looked at Abby, again.   
  
"Abby?" he asked. She looked up at him.   
  
"Yeah," she said.   
  
"Are you ok? You haven't said anything," he said with a nervous look. Abby nodded.   
  
"I'm fine. Good luck, Carter," she said and walked past him. She opened the door of the lounge and walked out into the ER. Carter sighed   
  
"Why do I not believe that?" he wondered aloud.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Abby, want to go get a bite to eat with us?" Susan asked as she and Chen closed their lockers. Abby shook her head.   
  
"Not tonight, guys, but thanks anyway. Have fun without me," Abby chuckled.   
  
"We will," Chen laughed as she and Susan walked out of the lounge. Abby sighed and opened her locker. Carter and Pratt walked in.   
  
"Hey Abby," Pratt said.   
  
"Hey," she nodded getting her things together.   
  
"Hey Abby, I need to talk to you about something," Carter said.   
  
"Can't it wait? I need to get home," she said not looking at him.   
  
"It's rather important," Carter said with a sigh.   
  
"That'll be my que. See you later," Pratt said leaving the lounge.   
  
"I think we need to talk about earlier," Carter said softly. Abby shrugged.   
  
"Why? It's not like we are dating and you need to stay here just for me, John. I'm glad you have this opportunity. Good luck," Abby said smiling at him, Carter smiled.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Abby growled and chuckled at the sametime.   
  
"Yes, I'm positive," she said shutting her locker. Carter nodded as she walked past him.   
  
"Hey Carter," Abby said as she was almost out the door. Carter turned around.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Knock 'em dead at your interview," she winked and turned around and walked out the door. Carter smiled to himself. He knew he would. He was actually going to do this and he was excited about it. And of course a little nervous.   
  
To be continued...   
  
A/N: Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer with his interview and everything!! Please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's note: Hey everyone. SO sorry it's taken me a long time to update this story! Are you still reading??? Also I'm not really for sure how a real interview goes for an ER doctor position, so bare with me!***  
  
Unexpected Turn  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was Wednesday. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. It's just Northwestern. Carter told himself as he walked towards the entry doors of the hospital.   
  
"Yeah, only Northwestern, the place you've always wanted to work at," he muttered to himself, as he walked through the doors. When he walked into the busy ER; it felt like he was at County. It was busy. People sitting in the waiting room, which was almost full, doctors and nurses rushed around. He took a deep breath and walked up to the admitting desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked, sounding tired. Her nametag said Sarah.  
  
"Yes. Hi. I'm John Carter. I have an interview at 2:30," Carter told her.  
  
"Oh yes, John Carter. They are waiting upstairs in the conference room for you," Sarah said with a nod. Carter nodded.  
  
"And where is that?" he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed that he didn't know where to go. Sarah smiled.  
  
"Go to elevator G take it to the 2 floor; it should be the first room on your left. Knock before you go in," she told him.  
  
"Ok. Thank you," Carter said and began to walk towards the elevator.  
  
"Don't worry about it and good luck," she called out to him.  
  
"Ok. Elevator G," Carter said as he looked at the different letter names on the elevators.  
  
"G! Finally," he sighed pressing the button. He stepped onto it and pressed the 2 floor button. He straightened his tie and then his suit jacket.  
  
"Take a deep breath, and relax," he told himself as the elevator doors opened to the 2 floor. He followed Sarah's directions and knocked on the door that said Conference Room.  
  
"Come in," Carter opened the door and walked in, pushing his nervousness aside.  
  
"John Carter?" one of the three men asked. Carter nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Chief of Staff Dr. James Harrison, this is Dr. Michael Wilson, and this is Dr. Matt Lowe. We will be evaluating you this afternoon," he said. Carter nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said nodding to the men.  
  
"Please, sit down," Dr. Lowe said motioning to a chair that was on the opposite side of the table to them. Carter sat down, keeping good posture in the process.  
  
"Ok. Dr. Carter, you are currently working at County General Hospital?" Dr. Harrison asked. Carter nodded.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"And you did your med school training there as well, right?" Dr. Wilson asked as he was looking over Carter's file. Carter nodded again.  
  
"Yes, I've always been at County," he said.  
  
"How long has it been? 8 years?" Dr. Harrison asked flipping through his file.  
  
"Almost 10 including med-school," Carter answered.  
  
"It's says here that you started out as surgical med student. But you are an ER doctor. What change your mind about becoming a surgeon?" Dr. Wilson asked. Carter sighed. It seems like such a long time since I was a surgical intern, Carter thought to himself. He remembered when he first realized that surgery wasn't for him. He paused for a moment.   
  
"I worked as a surgical intern for a few years, but then I realized that surgery wasn't the type of field I should be in. I knew the ER was where I should be and I have been there even since," Carter answered. The doctors nodded.  
  
The questions continued for a while.  
  
"And the last question, Dr. Carter. Why would you like to move from County to here?" Dr. Harrison asked. Carter sighed and thought about his answer. Did he really want to leave the comfort of County to go somewhere different?  
  
"County has been the only place that I have ever worked. But I have always admired you all. I've always wanted to work here. County is great. I just... It doesn't seem like there's anything left for me there. I feel that I should move on, to challenge myself more," he answered. The three doctors nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Dr. Carter. We will get back to you soon," Dr. Lowe said as Carter shook their hands.  
  
"Thank you," Carter nodded.  
  
***  
  
Later at County,  
  
"Carter, Pratt needs you in trauma 1. A tension pneumo and a shattered pelvis," Chuny called to Carter as he stood by the admitting desk.  
  
"I'm coming," he called. He hurried into the trauma room.  
  
"He's bleeding internally and surgery isn't answering the calls," Pratt growled.  
  
"OK. We need to tube him and just take him up there ourselves," Carter said.  
  
"Can we do that?" Gallant asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go," Pratt said as he began pushing the gurney. Carter didn't follow; he took his trauma scrubs off and threw them away. He saw Abby walking out of an exam room. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Hey. How did the interview go?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I think. They still have to call me," he said. Abby smiled and patted his arm. She was still surprised that Carter was thinking about leaving, but it had nothing to do with her. It's not like we are together, she thought to herself.  
  
"You got it. You know you did," she chuckled as she walked away from him. A part of him, hoped she was right and that he got the job, but another part didn't want to leave County.   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
